Alice Ley
Alice Ley est une actrice et auteure belge, né en 1967, pratiquant notamment le doublage. Voxographie Cinéma Films * 7500 : Liz (Nicky Whelan) * Against the Dark : Charlotte (Skye Bennett) * Le Bras de la vengeance : Hua Niang, la Princesse aux Mille Doigts (Essie Lin Chia) * The Brainiacs.Com : Kelly (Vanessa Zima) * 1 Chance 2 Dance : Mallory Madison (Alexia Dox) * Clubland : Jill (Emma Booth) * The Cook : Autumn (Noelle Kenney) * Deux sœurs : Bae Soo-Mi (Im Su-jeong) * Distorted : Lauren Curran (Christina Ricci) * Hôtel : Irene (Franziska Weisz) * House! : Linda (Kelly Macdonald) * Je suis un cyborg : Cha Young-Goon (Im Su-jeong) * Leave Me Alone : Jane (Charlene Choi) * La loi de Goodnight : Kate Ramsey (Lara Gilchrist) * La mer regarde : Oshin (Nagiko Tono) * Mothers and Daughters : Wendy (Heidi Marnhout) * The Place Promised in Our Early Days : Kana * Princess Protection Program:Mission Rosalinda : Brooke (Samantha Droke) * Saint (Sint) : Sophie (Escha Tanihatu) * La Sirène (The Mermaid) : Shan (Lin Yu) * Le Tunnel de la mort : Heather (Steffany Huckaby) * Valérie au pays des merveilles (Valerie a týden divů): Valérie (Jaroslava Schallerova) * Vamps : Stacey (Krysten Ritter) * La Vendeuse de roses (La vendedora de rosas) : Judy (Marta Correa) * Winx Club : Le Secret du royaume perdu : Flora * Winx Club 3D : Aventure magique ! : Flora Télévision Téléfilms * Tiffany Thornton dans ** Un costume pour deux (2009) : Jamie Wynn * 2009 : Princess Protection Program : Brooke (Samantha Droke) Séries télévisées * Tiffany Thornton dans ** Sonny (Sonny with a chance, 2009-2011) : Tawni Hart ** Sketches à gogo ! (2011-2012) : Tawni Hart * Raini Rodriguez dans ** Austin et Ally (2011-2016) : Trish De La Rosa ** Jessie (2011-2015) : Trish Delarosa (saison 2, épisode 6, 2012) * Raven-Symoné dans ** (2011) : Georgia Chamberlain ** Agent K.C. (2015-2018) : Simone Deveraux * Awkward : Jenna Hamilton (Ashley Rickards) * La Beauté du Diable : Vivian (Taïs Araujo) * Les Contes de Grimm ** Dame Hiver : Louise (Camille Dombrowski) ** La Gardeuse d'Oies : Princesse Elizabeth, la gardeuse d'oies (Karoline Herfurth) * Degrassi : Lola Pacini (Amanda Arcuri) * Destinées : Maria Eduarda Greco (Gabriela Duarte) * La Famille Serrano : Maria Teresa "Réza" Capdevila (Natalia Sanchez) * 3 Fantômes chez les Hathaway : Penelope Pritchard (Ava Cantrell) * Fergus McPhail : Sophie Bartolemeo (Heli Simpson) * Greek : Frannie Morgan (Tiffany Dupont) * L'Histoire sans fin : Fly Girl (Stefanie Buxton) * The Lizzie Borden Chronicles : Lizzie (Christina Ricci) * Made in Canada (The Industry) : Siobhan Roy (Emily Hampshire) * Les Maîtres de l'horreur (Saison 2 épisode 4 Un son qui déchire) : Brenda (Laura Margolis) * Ma vie à moi (Mein Leben Und Ich): Claudia Fischer (Nora Binder) * M.I.High : Daisy Millar (Bel Powley) * Pyjama Party : Lisa (Basia A'Hern) * Sausage Factory (MTV's Now What?) : Nancy (Kristen Renton) * Les Secrets de Blake Holsey : Josie Trent (Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Shameless : Carrie Rogers (Amanda Ryan) * Surf Academy (Blue Water High) '': Brooke Solomon (Lesley Anne Mitchell) * ''Taïna : Taïna Morales (Christina Vidal) * The Best Years : Kathryn Klarner (Jennifer Miller) * La Tour de Babel : Sandra Da Silva (Adriana Esteves) * 2011-2014 : Section Genius : Paisley Houndstooth (Allie DeBerry) thumb|130px|Lauren Lapkus ([[Trombinoscope de Orange Is the New Black|OITNB)]] * 2013-2014 + 2019 : Orange Is the New Black : ** Susan Fischer (Lauren Lapkus, saisons 1-2, invitée 7) ** Zelda (Alicia Witt, saison 7) * 2013-2015 : Mighty Med, super urgences : Stephanie (Brooke Sorenson) Séries d'animation * Air Gear : Ringo Noyamano * Astro Boy : Denkou * 2010-2014 : Ça bulle ! : Béa * Edouard et Martin : Elizabeth * Entre Elle et Lui (Kare Kano) : Tsubasa Shibahime * Eureka Seven : Anémone, Maeter * Franklin : Lili le Castor, Harriette * Gun X Sword : Yukiko Stevens * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi : Harmony * Highschool of the Dead : Rei Miyamoto * Humf : Loon * L'Île des défis extrêmes (Saison 1) : Katrine * Medabots : Karin * Mirumo : Camille Minami, Hanzo * Le Monde de Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) : Dawn Swatworthy * La Ruche : Butinette * Scan 2 Go : Fiona * Shugo Chara : Ran * Timothée va à l'école (Timothy go to School) : Doris * Tracey Mc Bean : Tracey McBean * Winx Club : Flora * Wombat City : BB Doll * Zack et Quack : Kira Liens externes * Alice Ley sur IMDB * Alice Ley sur La Bellone * Voxographie sélective d'Alice Ley (séries) sur DSD-Doublage * Voxographie sélective d'Alice Ley (animation) sur Anime News Network * Voxographie sélective d'Alice Ley (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective d'Alice Ley (animation) sur Nautiljon * Pages liées sur Wikipédia Ley Alice Ley Alice Ley Alice Ley Alice